dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball Fusions 2 (Yoyomom)
This is Yoyomoms idea for a sequel to Dragonball fusions for the Nintendo Switch. Characters from the previous game now share character slots with their transfromations and their alternate designs. There is now a transformation and costume system. =Returning characters= *CAC (SSB, Silver Earthling, Dark Namekian, Golden Alien, Copper Otherworlder) *Pinich (Super saiyan) *Kid Goku (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3, Super saiyan 4) Gi, Blue Gi, GT {Can use Ozaroo and Golden Ozaroo} *Goku (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3, Super saiyan blue) Gi, Yadrat, Saiyan armor, GT, DBS *Young Gohan (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 2) Gi, Orange Gi, Saiyan armor *Gohan (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 4) Gi, Orange Gi, Great saiyaman uniform, Future Gohan *Piccolo (Dark Namekian) weightless, Nail, Kami, King Piccolo {Can use giant Namekian} *Krillin Gi, Saiyan armor, Buu saga {Can use Kaio-ken} *Yamcha saga, Buu saga {Can use Kaio-ken} *Tien saga, Cell saga *Chiaotzu *Vegeta (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3, Super saiyan Blue) saga, Saiyan saga, Cell saga, DBS {Can use Ozaroo} *GT Vegeta (Super saiyan 4) *Future Trunks (Super saiyan, Ultra super saiyan, Super saiyan 3), Saiyan armor, DBS *Trunks (Super saiyan) Gi, 2nd Broly movie, Young Future Trunks *Goten (Super saiyan) *Hercule *Videl (Tournament, Great Saiyawoman uniform) *Pan *Bulla *Uub *Pikkon *Supreme Kai (Kabito Kai) *Jaco *Arale *Raditz (Super saiyan 3) *Gine *Bardok (Super saiyan) Xeno *Saiman (Saibaking) *Nappa (Super saiyan 3) *Dodoria *Zarbon *Recoom *Burter *Jeice *Guldo *Ginyu *Frieza (Golden) Mecha *Dr. Gero *19 *16 *Lapis (Super 17) *Lazuli *Cell (Silver) *Cell Jr. *Dabura breaker *Good Buu *Pure Buu absorbed *Turtles *Cooler (Meta-Cooler) *Broly (Legendary Super saiyan 3, Legendary Super saiyan 4) Bio-Broly {Can use Golden Ozaroo} *Super Janemba *Baby *Nouva Shenron *Omega Shenron *Beerus *Whis *Champa *Vados *Hit *Cabba (Super saiyan) *Frost *Magetta *Botamo *Towa Demon *Mira (Super) *Goku Black (Super saiyan Rose) *Zamasu *Kiclee *Prika *Shorny *Doola *Parm *Benina *Kranola =Returning fusions= *Goku + Vegeta = Gogeta (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3, Super saiyan Blue) Metamorian, Vegeto *GT Goku + GT Vegeta = GT Gogeta (Super saiyan white) Metamorian *Goten + Trunks = Gotenks (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3) EX *Tien + Yamcha = Tiencha Metamorian *Piccolo + Krillin = Prillin Metamorian *Raditz + Nappa = Natz (Super saiyan 3) Rappa *Recoom + Burter = Recooter (Ginyu force armor, Matamorian) *Jeice + Guldo = Guice (Ginyu force armor, Metamorian) *Goku + Broly = SS/LSS Karoly (SS3/LSS3) *Kid Goku + Krillin = Gorilin *Kid Gohan + Krillin = Krigohan *Bardock + Goku = Baroto (Super saiyan) *Videl + Pan = Pandel *Towa + Gine = Towane *Kid Gohan + Trunks = Young Gohanks (Super saiyan) *Kid Goku + Young Gohan = Kuhan (Super saiyan) *Future Trunks + Vegeta = Vegenks (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3) Vegeks *Majin Buu + Hercule = Majin Hurcule *Cell + Frieza = Cellza (AgAu) *Captain Ginyu + Gohan = Ginyuman *Arale + Towa = Towale *Pan + Bulla = Bulpan (Super saiyan) *Yamcha + Vegeta = Yamta *Beerus + Whis = Whirus *Gohan + Videl = Great Saiyaman #12 *Burter + Jeice = Burce *Tien + Chiaotzu = Chiaohan *Turles + Raditz = Tutz (Super saiyan) *Recoome + Guldo = Reguldo *Future Trunks + Jaco = Janks *Chiaotzu + Saibaman = Chiaoman *Dabura + Mira = Damira *Dodoria + Zarbon = Dodobon *Piccolo + Gohan = Colohan *Pure Buu + Janemba = Janembuu *Cell + Lapis = Cell 17 (Super 17 Cell absorbed) *Arale + Lazuli = Arale 18 *Cell + Android 16 = Perfect 16 (Silver) *Android 16 + Lapis = 1617 (Super 17 16 absorbed) *Lapis + Lazuli = 1718 (Super 17 Lazuli absorbed) *Android 19 + Dr. Gero = 1920 *Piccolo + Pikkon = Piccohan *Goku + Nuova Shenron = Sushinku *Piccolo + Kibito Kai = Kibicoloshin *Piccolo + Dabura = Demon King Daccolo *Frieza + Cooler = Fooler (Golden/Meta) *Captain Ginyu + Frieza = Ginyuza *Gohan + Jaco = Great Jaco *Kibito Kai + Beerus = Kibeerusshin *Chiaotzu + Guldo = Chiaoldo *Pinich + Vegeta = Pinita (Super saiyan) *Goku + Beerus = Gorus *Hercule + Gohan = Great Herculeman *Future Trunks + Tapion = Taks *Gohan + Future Trunks = Adult Gohanks (Super saiyan) saga Gohan + Cell saga Future Trunks, Future Metamorian *Kid Trunks + Future Trunks + EX Trunks *Broly + Goku Black = Karoly Black *Kid Goku + Zamasu = Gomasu =New characters= *Chi-chi *Bulma *Launch (Sneeze) *Tarble *King Vegeta *King Cold *Super Buu and Yamcha absorbed, Gotenks absorbed, Celluza absorbed *Tagoma *Rildo, Hyper Rildo, Meta Rildo *Eis Shenron *Super 13 *Full powered Bojack *Zangya *Hatchiyack *GT Goten (Super saiyan) shirt, Time patroll *GT Trunks (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3), jacket, Time patrol *Tapion *Future Mai {Can use Fusion Pilaf machine} *Transformed Garlic Jr. *Dr. Kochin {Can use Dr. Wheelo} *Hoi {Can use Hirudegarn} *Slug {Can use giant Namekian} *Aka *Demigra (Finale) *Dende =New fusions= *Vegeta + King Vegeta = Emperor Vegeta (Super saiyan) *Bardok + King Vegeta = King Bargeta (Super saiyan) *Raditz + Tarble = Rabble (Super saiyan) *Young Gohan + Goten = Hanten (Super saiyan) *Chi-chi + Bulma *GT Goten + GT Trunks = GT Gotenks (Super saiyan 3) (EX, Metamorian) *Saibaman + Cell Jr. *Recoom + Broly *Burter + Super 13 *Jeice + Janemba *Guldo + Full powered Bojack *Ginyu + Tagoma *Cell + Krillin = Cellin *Goku + Hercule = Gokule *Mira + Towa *Uub + Good Buu = Majuub *Piccolo + Hit *Vegeta + Cabba *Frieza + Frost *Cell + Auta Magetta *Good Buu + Botamo *Baby + GT Vegeta = Baby Vegeta {can use golde Ozaroo} *Baby + Hatchiyack = Baby Hatchiyack *Omega Shenron + Nouva Shenron = Omouva Shenron *Nouva Shenron + Eis Shenron = Nouveis Shenron *Towa + Vados *Lazuli + Zangya = Zangya 18 *Launch + Future Mai (Sneeze) *Kiclee + Prika (Super saiyan) *Doola + Parm Metamorian *Benina + Kranola Metamorian *Doola + Kranola *Benina + Parm *Piccolo + Slug (Dark Namekian) *Zamasu + Goku Black = Fusion Zamasu *Broly + Zamasu *Super Buu + Piccolo *Super Buu + Gohan *Beerus + Champa Category:Video Games Category:Fanon